El ocaso y el alba
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga ha vivido siempre rodeada de grises, así que le es imposible no darle su corazón a quien le mostró que el gris no es el único color que existe en el mundo. / Yuri, AU. [Este Fic participó en el "Reto: Fluffy Time" del Foro Secreto En El Valle Del Fin.]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa en el "Reto: Fluffy Time" del Foro Secreto En El Valle Del Fin.

 **Summary:** Hinata Hyuuga ha vivido siempre rodeada de grises, así que le es imposible no darle su corazón a quien le mostró que el gris no es el único color que existe en el mundo.

 **Advertencia:** Yuri, AU, One-Shot.

 **El ocaso y el alba**

 _Gris._

Muchos dirían que la vida de la heredera a la fortuna Hyuuga tiene una vida color de rosa. Sin embargo, Hinata prefiere llamarla gris.

Aquel color que tan solo puede ser usado para simbolizar la melancolía, la duda, y la carencia de energía. Era muy fácil conseguir un gris, tan solo debía mezclar un poco de negro —como el que yacía en su paleta— y algo de blanco —como el que aún estada en aquel tubo dentro de su caja de pinturas a oleo.

Negro como los trajes de negocios de su padre, blanco como los ojos que la observan con desagrado. Tal vez por ello Neji también terminó convirtiéndose en una persona gris.

Mojando el pincel con aguarrás tomó un poco de negro para pintar un poco el marco inferior del lienzo. Las pinceladas siendo suaves mientras la sonata no. 8 de Beethoven seguía reproduciéndose, llenando con sus matices rítmicos el salón vacío del club.

Las personas grises eran curiosas. Juzgan, humillan, mienten. Van por la vida con la intención de restar, no sumar. Sufren como todo ser humano, pero en vez de transformar aquel dolor en sanación para sí mismos eligen desalentar a los demás para que su mundo esté más en sintonía con lo que ellos son.

Hinata lo percibía como algo normal en su familia. Los alrededores siempre fueron grises, consumiendo su energía poco a poco, queriendo apagar su luz.

Fue por eso que le extraño que un día de imprevisto, en medio de tanto gris apareciera un punto blanco. Aunque lo más correcto sería llamarlo rojo, uno de los colores binarios en el círculo cromático.

Tayuya era diferente a todas aquellas chicas de su edad que pudo haber conocido en las reuniones sociales de su padre. Aun ahora era extraño pensar que fue en una de aquellas fiestas en donde la vio por primera vez. Una joven pelirroja de tal vez catorce años que sobresaltaba en todo el gris, acompañando a Orochimaru —su padre adoptivo—, un científico muy reconocido.

Sonríe recordando la primera conversación, limpiando el pincel con el aguarrás para utilizar un poco de color azul en el marco superior.

La pelirroja estaba siendo afectada por los grises, aun así peleaba activamente contra estos haciendo caso omiso a las miradas y los comentarios sobre cómo una muchacha debe comportarse. Claramente no pertenecía allí y no quería cambiar para acoplarse. Hinata no pudo evitar observarla con admiración por gran parte de la velada, en algún punto acercándose demasiado como para poder pasar desapercibida por aquel espécimen tan extraño.

— _¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?_

La repentina explosión en forma de aquellas interrogantes hizo que se sobresaltara, sintiéndose como la pequeña de doce que era bajo aquella mirada molesta.

 _Gris_ … No, no podía ser gris.

La joven no la estaba atacando, tan solo se defendía a sí misma. Tenía todo el derecho de preguntar el porqué la Hyuuga la observaba tanto.

Además, aquella luz que provenía de la desconocida era roja, Hinata podía verla con claridad, igual a como podía ver luz gris emanando de los demás presentes desde que tiene memoria. Era una habilidad especial, pocos Hyuugas la consiguen y eso debería de enorgullecerla… o al menos eso solía decir su madre antes de que Hinata viera su cuerpo etéreo abandonar este plano.

 _Rojo._

El color de las emociones fuertes, la pasión, la lucha por conseguir lo que uno desea. La persona frente a ella era verdaderamente…

— _Hermosa… —_ Soltó después de varios segundos en silencio en un murmullo, lo suficientemente alto como para que la persona frente a ella pudiera reconocer la admiración en su tono de voz. Y dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir su rostro adquirió por completo una tonalidad carmín _._

Tayuya termino riéndose, y compadeciéndose de la pobre Hinata _—_ que boqueaba sin saber que decir para explicarse _—_ le dio un gracias y ofreció su nombre como un intercambio justo. Animando seguidamente a que la de ojos perla hablara de cualquier cosa que no fuera vestidos de diseñador, dinero o los mejores partidos. Temas normales en estas fiestas con los cuales Hinata tampoco solía sentirse muy a gusto.

Su mano voló de manera inconsciente hacia aquel tubo a casi terminar dentro de la caja de oleos. Se detuvo a medio camino para recordar lo mucho que ha cambiado su punto de vista sobre el naranja estos últimos días.

 _Naranja._

Color secundario en el círculo cromático, simboliza el positivismo, la alegría, y de cierta forma también la infancia. Al ser el resultado de la combinación entre rojo y amarillo es un color que representa el calor tanto del sol como del fuego.

Konoha Gakuen es una academia prestigiosa, no era muy diferente al ambiente que se sentía en su casa o en esas fiestas. Aunque no habían tantos grises.

Naruto, por ejemplo, es naranja. Cálido en muchos sentidos, con la capacidad de alegrar el día de las maneras más extrañas, para muchos se ha convertido en un guía dentro de este mundo gris y eso es lo que a Hinata le gusta de él.

—¿Pintando un atardecer? Porque será que no me sorprende.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente en su asiento frente al caballete, la voz resonando por sobre Sunset Lover de Petit Biscuit en el reproductor.

—Ta-Tayuya, pensé que tenías práctica hoy. _—_ Comentó confundida la de cabellera azabache, girándose un poco para ver a la pelirroja tomar una silla cualquiera y arrastrarla hasta su lado. Sentándose al revés en esta, cruzando los brazos sobre el espaldar.

Era realmente raro el que pudiera ver a Tayuya en días de práctica. Después de todo las prácticas de los equipos de soccer, tanto masculino como femenino, no terminaban hasta que se hiciera de noche por insistencia de Gai-sensei.

—Resumiendo, el chico raro de tu clase, ese que grita siempre sobre la juventud y esas cosas, se lesionó y Gai-sensei llamó una ambulancia. Pero no te preocupes, no fue algo grave. _—_ Se apresuró a agregar lo último al notar el horror en la cara de la Hyuuga.

Algo que siempre le había llamado la atención sobre Hinata era que esta se preocupaba demasiado, en especial de personas que no se lo merecían. El idiota de Neji es un claro ejemplo de ello.

—Me alegra que este bien.

La pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos e intento poner un puchero ante la pequeña sonrisa que ahora llevaba la de ojos perla.

—¿Te alegras de que el tonto este bien pero no de ver a tu novia-no-novia?

—¿No-no-novia no novi-via?

Tayuya dejó escapar una carcajada, Hinata se había puesto tan roja como un tomate. Realmente disfrutaba ponerla nerviosa.

—Sí, novia-no-novia. Ya sabes, no hemos formalizado nada aun. El viejo Hiashi no sabe que en la última semana he ido a tu casa para besarte y no para estudiar.

La Hyuuga palideció un poco ante el pensamiento de que su padre se enterase, aunque en realidad no podría saber con seguridad que haría este de hacerlo.

—Pa-padre cree que so-somos a-a-amigas.

—¿Y tú también lo crees? ¿Qué se supone que somos, Hinata?

—No-nosotras… bueno… _—_ Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, era un habito difícil de controlar _—_. Su-supongo que… si tu quieres, po-po-podriamos… _—_ le era imposible terminar de decirlo. Aún sabiendo de antemano que no sería rechazada se sentía abochornada.

De todas formas no pudo continuar con la oración cuando los labios de Tayuya se unieron a los suyos, moviéndose de manera demandante, era muy pasional, muy… _rojo._ Mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras sus mejillas seguían ardiendo en llamas. Sabía con seguridad que le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a tanta intensidad.

La pelirroja por su parte no se había podido resistir, llevaba tal vez un par de años ocultando los sentimientos que tiene hacia su mejor amiga y ahora que finalmente podía besarla no quería dejar de hacerlo. Pero eventualmente tuvo que separarse para tomar aire. Sonrió ante la vista de aquellos labios hinchados y hablo sin ningún atisbo de duda.

—Eso es lo que más querría de este estúpido mundo, Hinata. Y si Hiashi no está de acuerdo que le den porque tú eres mía.

Llevaba un tiempo enamorada del naranja. Deseando que Naruto fuera esa luz que iluminara sus noches, es por eso que pintaba tantos cuadros de diversos paisajes al atardecer.

Aun así había estado tan ciega como para ver que el rojo había robado su corazón primero, y que Tayuya era toda la luz que necesitaba.

" _Gracias por ser mi ocaso, a cambio yo seré tú alba."_

… _._

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Pensé que nunca lograría escribir shuri pero lo he hecho! Kjankdnka

Ahora no lo volveré a hacer… okno, quien sabe.

Perdón si encuentran alguna falta, lo acabo de terminar y no las encuentro x'D

Hice mi os pensando en "Sunset lover" así que, si, base todo esto en que Hinata ama pintar atardeceres y lo de los colores salió de la nada mientras escribía. Los significados de cada uno de los colores los saque de .

¡Gracias por leer! x3


End file.
